<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>prelude by allsovacant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542710">prelude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant'>allsovacant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>221(b)words [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Prompt: flawsome, Twitter, do not copy to another site</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is a kintsugi artist. After the car accident that damaged his face, he became less confident about how he looks. But a chance encounter with a stranger changes the views of his mind.</p><p>— Not Beta Read :(</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>221(b)words [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>prelude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt word by kedss46 on Twitter. Thank you for sharing the prompt, kate &lt;3</p><p>
  <b>flawsome</b>
  <br/>
  <i>- adjective “an individual who embraces their “flaws” and knows they are awesome regardless.”</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The inch-thick scars scattered on his face mirror the tall celadon vase Sherlock just finished putting on display. The difference is, Sherlock remains broken inside, unlike the repaired vase which now looks even more beautiful. Mixes of the colors green and gold is perfection.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The thought of the tourists seeing the scars on his face caused by a car accident a year ago made Sherlock’s stomach turn. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><em>The people will see the vases, NOT you. They won’t notice you. They won’t</em>—</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Hello,”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Startled by the voice Sherlock almost tripped on the stairs, if not for the pair of strong arms, wrapping around his waist, hauling him into safety—To the arms of the owner of the voice, a man shorter than him, sandy-blonde hair, with a pair of ocean blue eyes now staring at him, slacked jaw but not in disgust, but in ...awe?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Anxiety crawled in Sherlock’s stomach, dread filled him. But as if on cue, Sherlock’s face was held by warm strong hands, eyes boring into his own with determination, then the man said, ”Don’t let your flaws bring you down. Physically or emotionally or whatever you do. To be whole, own them. They are a part of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">With tears in his eyes, Sherlock smiled at the stranger who’s smiling at him too, and finally Sherlock can breathe.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay. I think I failed here. Don’t trust someone like me with that prompt above. Veen failing ever since I was born. Anyway, it’s up to you of it’s worth a read, a kudos, and a comment. Whatever you choose, thank you so much for not posting a hurtful comment in advance. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>